Gender Bender
by EdgyKid
Summary: Draco is turned into a girl and so its a Female!Draco/Harry. This is post Voldemorts defeat and they are redoing their school year.
1. Chapter 1

**Gender Bender**

**Disclaimer: J.k Rowling's lovely creations just me playing around**

**AN: So yeah this is my first fic and i'm on my grandma's computer which has made this whole process really hard and i don't think she has Word so i'm trying to write this from the notepad...hope it works..anyways Female!Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron (of course) and probably BlaiseZ/? cuz i luv him:)**  
><strong>I was listening to In my Arms by Plumb when i wrote Draco's first part:)Enjoy!<strong>

Prologue:

Ron crept into the twins' room eyeing the mess warily, looking for anything that caught his eye. There! He stooped to pick up the white packet with the words 'Gender Bender'  
>printed faintly underneath the vibrant 'X'. He guessed this was a sign that the product had not been approved before the twins had opened their jokeshop. That didn't matter though, in fact, it would probably work even better if there were more nasty affects. That prat was a bloody git and he would pay! Wow, Ron thought, maybe I should have been in Slytherin, plotting like this! Never the less he had had enough of the stupid prick's behaviour and he was going to put an end to it in their final year at Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry grinned as Hermione and Ron stopped in the doorway of the compartment where Luna,<br>Neville, and he sat.

"Hey guys! Luna! Neville! Its great we get to spend our seventh year together and with the war won I can't wait!", chattered Hermione, obviously excited.

"We'll catch up later guys, c'mon 'Mione, Head Girl duties remember?", Ron nudged Hermione playfully.

"Oh that's right! Congratulations Hermione!"

"Thanks Luna!", Hermione smiled. She then accepted Neville's and Harry's praise happily. Ron nudged Hermione again, "Alright Ron lets go then."

Harry smiled at the mischievous glint in Hermione's eyes and grinned wider as Ron took her hand, thinking they were out of their friends view.

"Well," began Luna," She was pretty happy, though I doubt it was simply because of being made head girl."

He sighed cheerfully," I knew I could trust you to see right through to them. Frankly I dunno why they are going to the trouble of keeping something so obvious a secret..."

Luna nodded but Neville seemed to be just catching up,"Something is going on with Hermione and Ron?"

"Well yeah, they're like made for each other. I've been wondering when they would finally get together."

"Maybe it was because of all the tension from the war?", Luna, of course, bringing the conversation to the topic he had a feeling would come up. Whenever it came to this Harry would become very exhausted just thinking about all the hectic events that confused him greatly. For example his feelings towards Snape, after knowing that Snape wasn't that bad of a guy he felt sort of guilty about his hatred towards him. But the hatred felt mutual! Ugh, he didn't like to be bothered with these conflicting emotions. Sure he killed the Dark Lord and everything but there were so many lives lost. Not to mention the people he had thought bad but were somehow a little bit good or something? People like Malfoy.  
>He wondered, what will it be like this year with Malfoy? Another tricky subject, he thought,<br>repressing the thoughts of his blonde hair and steely gray eyes... No! He musn't think about him now and instead noticed how the compartment was silent.

He looked out the window, they were almost to Hogwarts! And Ron and Hermione hadn't returned... "Hey guys lets go change." He stood up, escaping anymore awkward conversations, with Luna and Neville following suit.

* * *

><p>His cold gray eyes and his gelled white-blonde hair were clear in the lake's reflection as he walked among the other students towards the carriages. A crowd was gathering, there were many gasps and then shrieks. He wearily pushed through them, stopped momentarily to stare at the Thestrals before climbing into the carriage with a sigh. He looked up at the handsome Italian calling his name.<p>

"Draco? Is something wrong? You were quiet on the train too.."

"I'm fine Blaise."

Blaise Zabini frowned as he sat down. "You know that isn't true! Please confide in me, I'm the closest friend you have right? I'm worried."

He saw the concern in Blaise's brown eyes and was about to relent but as he opened his mouth some annoying tittering girls poured into their carriage. A much used Malfoy scowl marred his features as he heard Pansy Parkinson's lilting voice. We just had a war why is the chit so damn happy?

"Did you guys see those _ugly_ creatures? They were so scary! I know it would have been ok if there was a big, strong Slytherin there to tell me its alright.." Pansy trailed off blinking her eyes at Draco. He sneered at her and turned away in disgust, she hadn't changed at all!

Blaise didn't agree though, he saw dark bags under her eyes and that she barely wore any make up at all. She was thinner and looked unhealthy, it seemed the war _had_ affected even her. "It seems that because of the war pretty much everyone can see the Thestrals."

Everyone looked up as Blaise said this quietly and Pansy started, "Wait so you-" The pain that clouded Blaise's eyes was apparent and she turned instead to chat with Dapne Greengrass.

Draco leaned back relaxing as the tension faded away. He didn't think he would be back at Hogwarts but with the war all of the students were repeating their previous school year. He hoped that without Voldemort's threatening presence the wizarding world would simmer and bubble peacefully and despite his current moping he would make the best of their last year. "Hey, Blaise?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I'm a little confused right now," he admitted. "I mean so many things have happened, so many things to mourn over but, also the war is _over! _So I'm not sure if I should feel guilty about going on and being happy."

Blaise was surprised at the Malfoy's admission of not being strong, showing his doubt and suffering, he admired his braveness. "Are you sure you are Draco Malfoy? A cold Slytherin? What's this I hear, feelings?" Teasing Draco was amusing.

Automatically defensive Draco sneered at his friend, "You are one to talk! Eating your sweets and asking how I'm feeling?" Draco saw his grin and laughed with Blaise, "Ok maybe we both should give up as Slytherins and become Hufflepuffs?"

"But think of the poor girls in Slytherin what will they do without two of their sexiest bachelors?"

"That, and Huffpuffs probably wouldn't be able to resist us!"

Ah, it was good to be back with his friends, or Blaise at least.. After Crabbe's death Goyle and Draco hadn't spoken. He was thankful for Blaise distracting him from those thoughts, "It was surprising how Potter vouched for you and your family wasn't it?"

Serious again, "Yeah though I'm pretty sure it was because my mother protected him, which she only did because he told her I was safe."

Not only in court but in those flames Potter had saved him. Why? Now he couldn't hate him fully anymore, if he ever did anyways... _Don't think that!_ his head screamed _No! Bad thoughts! _But his raised spirits broke the barrier in his mind and the thoughts he feared started to flood his brain. Flashes of raven hair mussed up and that jagged scar... Those peridot eyes were haunting..

A sharp prod back Draco back to the world where potter and him were bitter rivals, he shook his head to clear the thoughts. It wasn't as if he liked Potter or anything he told himself, no, he wasn't gay! Just a hate relationship, they were connected, that was all. The proud Malfoy drew himself up as he and Blaise exited the carriage.

"Blaise?"

"Draco?"

"Let's make the best of the year. Let's start over and start living again."

Blaise's chocolate eyes met his silver. He nodded seriously.

* * *

><p>Ah, the Sorting. It was extremely crowded with people repeating years and it was hard to see. At least he didn't have his glasses obscuring his vision anymore, as a gift of gratitude the ministry had corrected his eyes for free.<p>

What was Ron doing? Hermione and the rest of their friends were already here why was Ron just joining them here? He raised an eyebrow at him.

Ron flushed looking slightly.. guilty? "The loo" Was all he mumbled as he turned to face the Sorting.

Suspicious. Oh well. Harry soon forgot as he also watched the Sorting.

* * *

><p>Why was Pansy bothering him again? He turned in the direction she pointed but there was nothing to see. Draco turned back to see her shrug, well that was weird and a waste of my time, he thought.<p>

Across the hall he spotted Potter's _slightly_ less messy black and noticed he had finally ditched the glasses. It showed off his vibrant emerald eyes he thought as he smirked at him. He caught Potter's eye then he turned to take a swig of his pumpkin juice. He looked back at Potter who was still staring. He smirked wider at the attention.

Potter's mouth dropped into an 'o' of horror, and Draco felt a fire spreading inside at the same time as the silvery mist that was enveloping him. He started shaking uncontrollably his head started to feel heavy as something was growing out of him. He felt like he was shrinking and expanding in some places.

What .. is ...happening? His dainty eyelashes fluttered shut as he slid to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think:) I am younger than you probably think and any feedback is appreciated.<strong>

**(^_^)  
><strong>

**AN: _Constructive _criticism please i want to know what i should fix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**EDIT: Thanks HeartsGlow for pointing out that about Lucius, I tried to fix it**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When i wrote this i kept looking at the word 'feminine' idk why but it didn't look right.. it bothered me a lot! Anyways thank you to the nice people who have subscribedfaved this! To that anonymous reviewer i'm sorry i didn't know what Mary Sue is but i think i do now and i wasn't trying to do that. I'll be quiet now.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K Rowling and I owned HP I wouldn't be here now would I?**

* * *

><p>Draco blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleepy haze. The first thing he saw was his chest. What? He immediately sat up fully awake. He was in the hospital wing obviously, but why? He thought as he studied his slender, <em>feminine<em> fingers. He raised his hands to his face and traced the contours of his higher cheek bones, slightly more pointed chin, and, well, his still small cute nose. Back to the matter of his, erm, expanded chest, he needed to find a mirror, _now._

He hopped off the hospital bed and rushed to find a full length mirror, skidded to a stop and looked. He stared. He was.. gorgeous as it turned out. A gorgeous _girl._

He had lots of enemies, sure, so he wasn't as concerned with the reason. No, Draco only wanted to know how he would get back to his normal, smirking, beautiful, BOY self. He was supposed to be a male not a female! He needed someone to whine to, childish as it was, "_Madam Pomfrey_!"

* * *

><p>Draco was currently shattering every mirror in the hospital wing he could find, the nurse was trailing after him feebly. "Mr.—err Miss Malfoy! This isn't acceptable. It really isn't that bad, you do make a rather pretty girl."<p>

"Shut _up!_ I have a reputation to uphold! I can't be seen like this! What'll people think of me? My father will be furious!" He turned around grabbing the frail lady by the collar of her shirt, though with not as much strength as he used to.

"Who did this to me? And how? Well?"

The poor woman, "Let go of me, I don't know, I can't tell yet."

"Madam Pomfrey!"

They both turned their heads towards the opened door that Lucius Malfoy promptly marched out of. Draco let go of the nurse immediately and opened his mouth to speak, "Fa—"

"Madam Pomfrey, where is my son? I heard something disastrous happened!"

"Father I'm right here!" Lucius stared at the girl. She had long disheveled blonde hair, it did look like a familiar shade. She was oddly dressed in his son's robes, what the hell? Lucius narrowed his eyes at her; those were the same stormy grey eyes Draco had…

"Who the hell are you? An impersonator perhaps? I don't have a daughter, I have a son."

"Uh, yeah I know. It's me, Draco! It's some curse or something I've been turned into a girl." Lucius tumbled the idea around in his brain, sometimes Draco was pretty stupid. This is his all time low, how embarrassing it would be if anyone knew.

"Is this true nurse?"

"Yes. The incident occurred during the feast." Draco's eyes widened.

"Then you mean everyone saw," he gestured to his feminine curves, "this?"

"Yes, Mr.—Miss Malfoy."

"Who did this to my son?" Lucius exclaimed.

"I've already told Draco, I don't know. Professor McGonagall has someone looking into it. They suspect foul play, though."

"I can't go out in public like this!"

"You can't just drop everything, you must keep up with your school work. So that you continue your education I think it would be best to pretend you are a transfer student or something."

"But Father—"

"I must speak with some people, wait here and get adjusted to your _changes_."

Draco huffed and sat down on the bed he—no she—knew that it would be chaotic for her to continue with school in this condition, everyone in the great hall saw her transformation. She wished people would just hurry up and find the damn antidote or whatever it is she needs to turn back.

People are going to treat her differently, and how would she hold her ground in a physical fight? Is this what it felt like to be a girl, weak?

Couldn't father just hire some private teacher or something? Then her and Blaise's pact bubbled to the surface. She are starting over, in more ways than one. Draco was getting the chance to start her life over, well sorta. Maybe this will be fun for a little while as long as I get my guy-self back in the end.

A little while later her father returned looking grim, "I have decided Draco, that you will continue with school so as not to fall behind. We Malfoys are the best, you know that, and you will continue to be better than everyone. So what if you are a nagging girl for now? You'll be the prettiest one,and I'm sure your mother can help you out."

"This is just temporary right?"

"If I can do anything about it yes, I have just contacted world renowned healers who will be here soon to look after your.._ condition_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its short, i story just isn't as interesting to me. and I had to stop writing in the middle of this and bake a cake because i couldn't focus. <strong>

**Is it any better people?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: Muchos Gracias HeartsGlow for pointing out my mistakes! I had been doing this fic off of memory and its been a while since i read HP books, BUT i went to wikipedia to look for a girl for Blaise and I found Rachel. She is in Slytherin and she was in the dueling club in book 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have decided Blaise/OC. I have to add some OC characters cuz a lot of peoples died. Does anyone have and good angsty/sad songs? cuz thats what I write best with, like I listened to Bloodstream by Stateless when i wrote this, Anyways I'm amazed so many people read this, Thanks guys, now down to business**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own Harry potter. Malfoy does. ::smirk::  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Life is like this lake. It starts out still. Perfect. But that's an illusion because the smallest rain drop can fall into your life." The rain started gently now. "When that rain drop hits on the lake its perfection is shattered. Ripples rip across the lake in the aftermath of that one drop. Ripples bounce off of other objects in the lake creating more of a mess, but they would surely stop eventually, if there was only one rain drop. But there is never just one, it's only the beginning of the rain. As the storm pellets the lake there is no peace, you can't even imagine anymore what it used to look like, when life was still."<p>

* * *

><p>It was rainy the first official day in Hogwarts. The mild storm seemed to have most people in a daze, less people were gawking at Malfoy, more were talking quietly or looking out the window. She thought it was a relief, people did come up every ten minutes to look at Draco- newly dubbed Desiree, Latin for desire. It seemed people really did desire her, simply because she had looks, or at least they boys were lusting after Malfoy. The girls had mixed feelings, some were simply confused, thought it was funny, or hated her for stealing attention.<p>

She basked in the attention at first, until it turned sour. A 6th year she didn't know roughly grabbed her in the hall between classes. "Get your filthy hands off before I hex them off!"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. If I did there would be no one to show you what its like... as a girl." He towered over her menacingly. She dug her hand into her robes searching for her wand but was stopped by his lips. He held her arms to her sides firmly as she thrashed out. She managed to get a good kick in at his shin and using her forehead she broke his nose. He finally let go and she ran to her next class.

As Desiree reached the doorway she tugged at her robes, straightening them. She tried to pat her hair down then walked in, huffing and puffing.

* * *

><p>This was the first class the Griffindors and Slytherins had together, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry had the hiccups, and everyone seemed to find it very funny. "Harry I think there is a spell for hiccups.." Hermione smiled.<p>

"No thanks Hermione they'll-HIC-stop soon enough."

Harry looked up to see Ron... smirking? That's new, what's he looking at? Harry followed Ron's gaze to the doorway where a petite blonde stomped in. Why was Ron looking at her, he had Hermione! He looked closer, those marble eyes, arrogant upturned nose, where had he seen it before? Then it dawned on him, "Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed a bit loudly. She turned to him, running her fingers through her hair.

"Potter?"

Uhhhhhhhhhhh. His mind turned off for a second before, "You've got blood in your hair."

"Desiree clean yourself up and sit your ass down." This was from their new Professor. All eyes turned to the dark haired female dressed in baggy camo pants and and a tight blank tank top. There were whispers of who is she? and what is she wearing, where are her robes?

"Listen up, I'm Ludika your 'professor' but don't call me by that stuffy title, kay? You are here to learn what I have to teach. I don't care that the war is over, there will always be evil and you have to watch out!"

During Ludwika's little speech Harry watched Desiree wash the blood out of her hair and try to compose herself. He couldn't believe someone like Malfoy would turn out so... so pretty. It seemed like a dream as she shook her hair and walked towards where Harry was sitting. He was amazed as Malfoy took the seat next to him.

"Who does she think she is, Mad Eye Moody?" Desiree chuckled. Harry stared at her, this was _Malfoy_, joking with him?

"Your sitting next to-HIC-me?"

"Uh, yeah retard, it's the only seat left." Oh, that was true, how stupid.

"I wonder-HIC- how long she'll last as our teacher."

"Well the Dark Lord is gone so.. I dunno." Malfoy still called him that?

Meanwhile Ron had stopped smirking and was now glaring at Harry and _Malfoy_ having a friendly conversation as if the last seven years were a thing of the past.

"Now kiddies, it's the first day and it's raining so keep it down and we'll take it easy. All I'm going to do today is watch the rain, It's so beautiful isn't it?" The last part Ludwika almost whispered as she walked back to her seat and sat down, gazing out the window.

"A real loon, that one, eh Harry?" Ron said trying to drag Harry away from girl Malfoy.

Both Desiree locked eyes as Harry spoke, "I think she has-HIC-spirit, actually. It was nice of her to give us the day off."

"A bit unprofessional, I think." Hermione piped up.

"Now Hermione..."

While they talked they didn't notice the silent war going on. "Something wrong with your face Weasle-y?"

"Your still an arrogant prick even as a girl it seems. So what's it like in your true form, as a woman?"

"Truth be told I think you would be better suited, what with your frilly dresses and all. Maybe if you were a girl you could earn some money for your family doing the dirty-dirty."

Malfoy was proud of herself, The Weasle was gaping like a red fish at her.

Pretty soon it was time for next class and everyone started rushing out. In the crowd Desiree kept getting bumped and knocked around. Harry, without thinking, automatically reached a hand out to her which see ignored and pushed her way out into the sea of students. She disappeared and Harry instead walked through the halls listening to Ron and Hermione chatter while looking out the windows at the storm.

* * *

><p>Dinner was finished and she hadn't seen Blaise all day. Where was the bastard, she'd never admit it but it stung to think her best friend had abandoned her. Maybe he got sick, she thought wandering the corridors, searching.<p>

She saw a tall boy with dark hair leaning against a windowsill, thinking it was Blaise she hurried over. Oh, that wasn't Blaise, those were Griffindor robes. Malfoy was about to turn around when she recognized that messy black mop. On a whim she settled down next to him and stared out at the world.

"I hate the rain. It's cold, it drenches everything, it blocks out the sun." Harry startled Malfoy for a second.

"I-I like the rain. I don't have to worry about sunburns. It washes away the past, it makes feel alive to be dripping wet. The thunder is like a song, the lightning is a frightening show, the rain drops are the performers, dancing." Harry stared at Malfoy before returning to look out the window.

"I never knew you were a poet, ferret."

"Potter, there is so much to know about me that your poor little head wouldn't be able to handle it. It would probably explode from strain, it really is a wonder how you remember your own name."

"Easy, girl, steady! Don't get your pretty hair in a tangle."

Desiree smirked. "So you think my hair is pretty?"

Harry didn't say anything else that night.

* * *

><p>"I disagree." The drenched girl whirled to see who was speaking. "Life is more like a river. It is constantly moving and shifting. There are twists and turns, and sometimes even waterfalls. But no matter how big the drop or how much the water is churned up it will keep flowing." The dark haired boy took the caramel-haired girl's hands in his own dark ones. "Life goes on, Rachel."<p>

"..Blaise?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So do you think anyones too OOC or any mistakes? Just tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Oh and Ron isn't totally evil in this fic but he is the one helping the plot along.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You dont see malfoy singing to harry that he is his little butterfly do you?  
><strong>

**A/N: I would like to make you all aware of three of the sexiest anime characters: Sebastian (Kuroshitsuji) Grimmjow (Bleach) and Kyo (Fruits Basket) Seriously Kyo is amazing if my writing skills improve i will try writing a Fruits Basket fic.. idk what pairing though. If you havent watched any of those animes or read the mangas ( especially Fruits basket read the manga first ) you should ...Um i just realized i was writing this on my HP fic and not my Naruto one OOPS... but i'll leave it up anyways  
><strong>

**OH YEAH have you guys heard that song Im your little butterfly? I LOOOOOOOOVVVE it. enough with my rambling, down to business..**

* * *

><p>"No I won't make you a sandwich! Where the hell did you get that idea?" She was royally pissed, which was fitting seeing as Malfoys were practically royalty.<p>

"Um, 'Cuz thats what you girls are for." Theodore was being a pain in the ass.

"For your information, I'm just an honorary girl and even as a girl you are still lower than me you sexist pig."

Hermione looked up from across the table, "So you see how it is for us girls now, Desiree?" Malfoy just sneered. "As if, don't talk to me Mudblood." Theodore and some other Slytherins snickered. Harry and Ron were synchronized as they glared. Harry coldly called, "Shut it, git." Malfoy sneer faltered a second before Ron exploded.

"Oi! Bloody hell! Just stop acting like your better than everyone else! You'd think you'd be a bit different, more mature after the war, where we saved your sorry ass remember?" It was if nothing had changed, the same arguments, the same prejudices, its really tiring Harry mused. He knew that you couldn't just give people endless second chances.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered fiercely to get his attention. "Professor Ludwika is staring at you guys!" They all turned their attention to their teacher.

"What'd I say about that stuffy 'professor' nonsense Granger?" Hermione winced at being called out, "Sorry."

"Alright then we'll carry on. Before we were rudely interrupted by these buffoons we were talking about strategy right? Well I have an idea of what were going to do today! Come on we're going to the forest!" There were groans amongst excitement.

"Isn't the forest, you know, forbidden and stuff?" This came from Neville quietly.

"The 'forbidden forest' is so lame I've been in before and I'm still here. Thought those Gryffindorks were supposed to be brave, right Blaise?" Malfoy was glad to be in the presence of her mysterious friend again.

"That's what I thought too, maybe we were wrong." Blaise commented shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GAWD THE WORDS JUST WONT COME! haha i said come:) but seriously people ill have a way better longer update sooner when i get home and get some good songs to listen to. this mess above happens when i dont have good music<strong> **and IM SORRY! im struggling to write Draco the right way as a cold evil sly delicious bastard and i dont wanna mess it up anymore so ill stop now. DAMN THIS WRITERS BLOCK AND BS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Draco still thinks of herself as Draco, Desiree is like a stage name. Just thought I'd make that known. Also Pingere is to paint in Latin, rufus is red  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: "Potter! Give me a hug" ::sigh:: "yes Malfoy"... Yeah i dont think i own Harry, Malfoy does**

* * *

><p>Harry was disappointed at how quickly Draco had reverted back to her old ways. He had foolishly thought that maybe, after the war, after saving Draco's life, that Malfoy might change for the better.<p>

Draco on the other hand was in a pissy mood, as would anyone if they were getting harassed and poked in certain places all day long. If anyone was happy when she wasn't, it only made things worst. She did the only thing she knew would make her feel better.

"Pansy, are my legs abnormally lean, or are yours just a bit flabby?"

"Dra—Desiree! We don't talk about things like that in public!" Pansy screeched, obviously self-conscious. Draco just smirked. A couple feet away, walking with the other Gryffindors down to the forest, Harry looked up at the blonde chit's untactful comment.

"Hurry up kiddies, we don't have all day!" Ludwika called.

"I'm serious here" Malfoy hiked up her robes revealing flawless pale legs. "Do they look right? I'm just not sure. I'm so new at being a girl and all." She smirked as boys from Slytherin and a few Gryffindors drooled. Blaise coughed, "Draco. Quit acting like a slut. Your legs are surely fine if Potter is looking."

Malfoy sneered, "Potter? Never knew you were a fag." Harry's face reddened, his age old anger at Malfoy started trickling back.

"I'm not. You are a girl if you hadn't noticed." Malfoy opened her mouth to say something back but was cut off by Ludwika.

"Simmer down now. It's a clear day and we're going to play a game to focus on improving your strategic abilities." There were scattered groans.

"Stop that now and let me explain. You all will be split into two teams. Each team may or may not have one or more traitors, which will be picked by me. Using the spell Pingererufus you will aim for the other team. If you are hit you will be covered in red paint." Some people snickered as she paused. "If you are a traitor you will only concentrate on hitting your own team members. This is tricky because you could have the other team, after you or your own team if they know you are the traitor." Ludwika exhaled, some people were listening while others just looked bored.

Hermione, of course, spoke first, "So this is sort of like laser tag?" Most students and the teacher looked baffled. "It's a muggle past time where you—Oh never mind."

"Of course she brings up muggles. I thought this was Defense Against the Dark Arts not Muggle Studies." Malfoy stage-whispered.

"Ludwika?" Desiree snickered as Hermione spoke. Ludwika tilted her head in acknowledgment. "So the spell we're going to be using is—Pingererufus!" As she said this she pointed her wand at Malfoy.

Desiree screamed, "EURGHH! It's all over me! I'm a bloody ginger now! Shut the hell up you lot, I'll get you back you filthy—" The roars of laughter echoed in the tree line. She pawed at her body trying to get the red paint off but only ended up rubbing it in further.

"Yes Granger that is how the spell is performed." Ludwika then flicked her gnarly wand at the spluttering Desiree to clean her up. "But please save that for the game. Now to pick the teams… I think we'll draw outta a cup."

Most people were whispering their opinions on the activity when Millicent Bulstrode called out loudly, "I can't wait to squash some Gryffindors."

"Oh, yes, that reminds me; the teams are random with intermixed houses." Ludwika looked happy at disrupting her students' lives.

"What!"

"Hell to the no!"

"I am not working with mudbloods." Daphne Greengrass stated as if it were a disease she could catch.

"Now, now, a little mingling now and then isn't going ta kill you! Alright here are the names…"

Draco's blood was boiling, fizzing, she could almost see red. Muttering a steady stream of curses directed at the filthy, know-it-all, Mudblood, she distractedly walked over to her assigned team. It seemed there was a good reason for looking in the direction you were walking, because as she was distractedly cursing Granger, she bumped into a tall figure. "Get the hell out of my way!" She glared at the looming person.

"That's very unladylike of you Malfoy, not apologizing for ramming into me. I thought purebloods were like obsessed with etiquette and dumb stuff like that right? Guess not.." Potter tsked at her. Still touching Malfoy looked up, when had Potter gotten so tall?

"I only lightly bumped into you, it's your fault for standing there! And for your information my manners make my family proud!" She huffed.

"I think turning your body into a girl also turned your brain into a girl brain."

"That's just stupid." The truth was Harry was hardly able to think. The warmth known as Malfoy pressing against him was very distracting.

Harry needed to pull himself together. "Why are you still touching me?"

Desiree blushed slightly, "You wish Potter! Save it Potter let's just get this stupid 'game' over with." She stepped back from him and looked around at the two teams.

Damn, Blaise was on the other team, Bulstrode, the mudblood was too- wait that was good, now she had a reason to shoot her wand off at the thing. Nott was on her team too, along with the chits Pansy, Daphne, and Tracey; oh the horror. Weaselbee was on this team too, unlucky. Those were all Malfoy saw before returning her attention to the weird professor.

"Alright each team gets a color to wear so we can tell ya apart." She proceeded to hand out blue and red sashes, Desiree's team was handed blue ones to her relief, red was a simply horrid color. "With that done head out to your bases!"

What a drag this is, Malfoy thought strutting along with the other team members. Shortly after they were deep in the forest standing behind a camo wall, Potter, the little hero spoke first.

"So we need a strategy, any ideas?"

"We should just ditch this," she said glancing around at the mud and dark shadows. The Slytherins nodded, agreeing.

"Yes, I agree with Desiree, this is a waste of time and totally not worth it." Pansy turned worshiping eyes on Malfoy. Was the girl blind or bi ? Malfoy sneered at her in disgust.

Weaslbee spoke up next, "I think you should lead us Harry, y'know like the old times." Ofcourse.

The Thomas boy spoke up, "Well we could do like everyman for himself and just go out and try and find them."

A Gryfinndor, Malfoy didn't know their name spoke up, "We could transform ourselves to blend in."

Nott seemed to take interest, "No, no, here's what we should do, we'll sorta hide like that one said and we'll ambush them, pick them off."

Potter nodded, "That's an idea, anyone else?" Draco remembered something.

"What about the traitor? We should make them confess."

"That's true..." Wow a rare input of effort from the blonde ferret.

Malfoy was starting to fidget, thinking, this forest is frickin creepy. She jumped when the whistle blew.

Fifteen minutes later a feasible plan was made and they got into their assortment of positions. Potter was under his invisibilty cloak, most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were using Disillusionment charms, Malfoy transfigured herself into a raven, she was to be lookout. They also enacted a supersensory charm to let them know of an enemy's presence.

They moved together deeper into the forest, they had decided to take the offense. Now some of the disillusioned ones scattered, in place for an ambush. Draco's job was to fly ahead and scout around, so she took off trying to stay hidden in the treetops just in case.

It seemed that someone had spotted her large Raven form and was about to tell their teammate when she heard Langlock whispered close to her. The enemy didn't even notice their teammate's inability to speak. Desiree was unable to locate her ally, so she knew it must be Potter, Gryffindors and their loyalty...

She was flying above the enemy's camp when she heard a magically loud voice, "Desiree Malfoy. Your presence is requested in the Headmistress's office, It's your Father."

Well at least she wouldn't have to partake in this childish game any longer she told herself, denying that she was having fun. Not only that, but Father was here? That must mean he's found a cure or something relating to my condition she thought happily. She figured it would be faster to fly to the Castle so she pumped her black wings as fast as she could.

Straightening her robes she said the password 'cat snickers' and walked to find the Headmistress McGonagall, Father, and a foreign looking wizard. "Welcome Miss Malfoy. Your father and Dr. Rookewood have some information for you."

"Yes Father? Have they found a cure? An antidote?" She rushed.

Her father had a grim look in his eyes which quickly filled her with a sinking feeling.. "Draco, Dr. Rookewood is a specialized healer who has analyzed your blood sample. I'm afraid he has some unfortunate news."

She turned to the healer, a scowl starting to form. The foreigner looked apologetic. "I'm sorry to inform you Miss Malfoy but there were traces of Ruthenium,Telluriam, Praseodymium, and Arsenic. If we were to alter or tamper with you using a spell are calculations give us reason to believe you would combust."

"So in other words I'm stuck like this? I'm going to be a freaking girl for the rest of my life?"

"Yes, it's permanent unless you have a death wish. I'm sorry Miss Malfoy."

"I don't want to be 'Miss' Malfoy I want to be Mr. Malfoy!" Her hands were clenched into fists, this isn't true, this isn't true, thisisn'ttruethisisn'ttruethisisn'ttruethisisn'ttruethisisn'ttrue she chanted to herself.

"Draco. Get a hold of yourself" Was Lucius's stern voice. "No!"

Throwing a very childish tantrum she knocked over books and trinkets in the office as she stormed her way out.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, it took a couple of day's but there you go. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Draco + Harry = Shag like bunnies, but Draco + Harry ≠ Mine  
><strong>

**A/N: I have an important thing to say. Never mind. I don't. OH YEAH i remember now! Thankyou to my awesome beta Alicetheoneandonly! Yeah! Also if you wanna read a good quality Drarry fic look up Lonely Moon by eleventy7, its awesome!  
><strong>

_A side note~ It isn't funny how one person can shake up your world? Leave you breathless leaning against the closed door? -_**(Ignore me.** **I'm just being weird.)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ron blinked the sleep out of his eyes, the sun coming through the window was blinding. Wait, the sun? Shit, he'd overslept!<p>

He threw on his robes and ran out, his feet thumping on the stairs. Breakfast was almost over, what was he going to do? Then he remembered something Hermione had said. Tickling the pear he entered the kitchen to come face-to-face with his pretty, blonde, enemy. For a second his hate had not arrived yet and he studied the teary face.

"What are you doing in here W-Weaselbee?" Hastily wiping at her eyes she threw her nose up at him, somehow managing to look down on him despite her lower height.

"I'm getting food, duh. Why are _you_ here?" Ron was accusatory now that the female had stopped her sniffling.

"It's none of your concern!" Her lips pursed in fury drew his eyes unwillingly. "Seeing as you are here I'm leaving." Haughtily she left the kitchen.

Ron watched her leave, his eyes lingering longer than they should have. "She's a very pretty girl, isn't she?" A squeaky elf's voice asked.

"W-What the hell? She isn't a girl she is a nasty boy!" The elf watched his blubbering rant. "Would you like something to eat Mister?"

His ears still red he asked for some bread and jam before speeding off for Potions class.

* * *

><p>Harry looked up as Ron entered the classroom sitting down next to him. "Hey, sorry I didn't wake you up. I didn't know you were going to oversleep like that!" Harry teased him.<p>

"Eh, it's ok mate." Harry watched his face carefully, _what was wrong with him?_ Ron wasn't saying anything else so Harry turned his attention elsewhere.

".. .Stuck as a bloody female for the rest of my life! If I ever find the bastard that caused this... I swear they'll wish I was the Dark lord!" Girl Malfoy was ranting to that friend of hers… Blaise, that's the name.

It was endearing the way she shook her fist, tossing her pale hair about. Harry put his chin in his hands, watching the scene in front of him. It was then that her words finally registered in Harry's sleeping mind. _A girl.. **forever**? _Harry wasn't quite sure how he should feel about this. Was it right to feel happy about another person, his 'enemy's' misfortune no less? What would become of 'Ms'. Malfoy? Who would she marry? Would she marry at all?

The stormy grey eyes in question turned around meeting the green stare. "I don't want your pity, eavesdropper." Harry abruptly turned his head away to face Ron, _Have it her way._

* * *

><p>The first day as a permanent girl was mundane. The way people looked at her with sympathy was disgusting, the worse ones would leer and tease to her displeasure. Very nasty thoughts and plots fit for the Slytherin she was ensued from these treatments. Malfoy didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her, weasel she may be, but such things were beneath her.<p>

_"Everyone run! Malfoy's gone crazy!"_

The flames; not Fiendfyre, no, never again Fiendfyre_; _raged from the tip of her wand. It seemed to burn with the same crazed fire inside, Malfoy didn't know who she was anymore.

She barely noticed as people ran towards her. She had thought of starting over but in truth she was afraid, being a girl. Others made it look so easy, as a boy she had thought nothing of all the horrors of being a woman. She knew better now why just this morning she had been mysteriously bleeding! Of course as a male she'd heard vaguely about such things but it was so much blood! And the nurse had said it would continue for almost a whole week! The nerve some people had, especially the men, they were so aggravating, she didn't remember being nearly as bad. Lately she found herself more and more irritable, even snapping at Blaise at few times!

This world as a female, it was terrifying. Today was the day she broke, with cramps in her stomach, sore feet from those ungodly shoes, not to mention nearly falling off of her broom at Quidditch practice because of the abnormal weight on her front half.

The poor rest of Hogwarts had to witness the aftermath, luckily pretty much nothing in the castle was flammable.

Wand spewing magic, dangerous eyes raging like the storm they were, she was tackled by a larger figure. "You aren't a princess in your own little world! Get a grip and take your tantrum somewhere else! You're so selfish Malfoy! I honestly thought you had changed, why did you have to prove me wrong?"

This was enough to break her out of her trance, "Potter. You seem to be under the impression that after seven years of hatred we would just be best buds? You think you can have everything your way don't you? The golden boy, friends with everyone! This is the real world Potter, grow up!"

The crowd around them was hushed, watching with rapt attention.

Harry, still lying on top of her nearly continued their fight, "You are so ungrateful! You've become more of a bitch since you turned into this sissy girl!"

Malfoy wriggled around trying to get out from under him, pushing her hands against his chest. It was then that she acknowledged her growing audience. A remark of 'sexual tension' was the cause of the light blush that dusted over her face.

Harry noticed the hint of red and the crowd. "Oi! You lot! Scram! Get out there's nothing to see here!" Harry got up off of her and offered her a hand up as the people dispersed.

She sat for a moment before giving in to her crueler side, the side that remembered reaching out her hand to him so many years ago.

She sneered at him, got up on her own, and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its sorta short and not as good as I'd like considering the amount of time i made you people wait. My muse has been focusing on Bleach and Kuroshitsuji as of late..<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry its been awhile guys, and also this chapter doesn't have much in it, it is simply to make the next chappy easier for me, so sorry. Also, my beta is MIA so this is unedited. Alice i'm sorry you probably are just busy with school but im... err.. impatient:D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. Malfoy does.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Malfoy clutched the sheets, her hair in disarray, and her face flushed as she moaned and gasped at the sudden pain. "Stop.. Don't.. It hurts!"<p>

Only a tinkling bell laugh. "Come on now, Draco! A corset never hurt anyone!"

"I.. believe that.. they did. And this isn't the 19th century!" She panted and huffed.

"Looks like someone didn't put their big girl panties on!" Narcissa had a devilish smile.

"Mother!" She moaned as her mother tugged at the strings.

"We didn't have a daughter so I get to have fun dolling you up! You need to look good for dinner tonight." The corset laced up Narcissa brought out a bundle of fabric.

"But I'm not—Wait.." Draco eyed her mother suspiciously, "That isn't.."

She took one step backwards before Narcissa shot a soft binding spell at her daughter. Her mother spoke seriously. "Sorry dear, but you see regardless of your gender, we are going to need to continue the Malfoy line. What with you already being eighteen it is prime time to find a suitable husband. It is your responsibility to produce a Malfoy heir."

_So that's why she brought me home on a school night. I never knew my mother had such a devious streak in her.. Women are frightening. Speaking of frightening, that dress she's holding.._

"You will be meeting several suitors tonight, please try your best to get along," she held up the dress. It was rather short, with an Asian look to it. There was a red sash around the middle and red trim on the long flowing sleeves.

"This is a very fashionable, kimono style dress from Japan. You remember when your father visited there on a business trip? Well he got this for me, unfortunately it was bit small for me but it should fit you." Narcissa removed the spell and allowed Draco to talk.

"Red? I bloody hate that colour! I'm not sure that it will go with my hair, either."

"Oh Draco, you are beautiful. And you are eighteen, it's time you acted your age. Anything you wear will look fine, I know it. Now let's get you into this."

As her mother took time to carefully pull the dress over her head Draco noticed a side she'd never seen before of her mother. Narcissa Malfoy was cold occasionally to the public, she was also cunning and always got her way. That made her a perfect Malfoy, showing motherly love had rarely been shown openly. Her mother straightened out the dress and brought out a small comb for Draco's hair. "You will be addressed as Desiree by your suitors, you will not correct them. To the public you are Desiree Malfoy."

"Yes mum. I understand." Her mother softly patted her son's- no her daughter's hair into place before taking her hand leading her to the bathroom.

Draco studied the long sleeves of her outfit, _it was almost as if.._ "Mother. I can't cover the mark forever, you know that."

Her mother's grip tightened. "Hush. There's no need to talk about that now."

"Why not? It's not as if it never happened! You-" Narcissa cut her off.

"I just want you to have a normal life dear, that's all a mother ever wants for their.. child." _Child? Not son, not daughter?_

Narcissa dabbed some powder on Draco's face. "That starts with a spouse." Her words were final.

* * *

><p>Theodore Nott would probably have burst out laughing had he not known the consequences. He knew his mother was being completely serious. "But mother.. why does it have to be <em>Malfoy<em>? That is slightly disturbing, you understand that right? I'm not sure if I'm supposed to refer to_ it _as him or her." He smiled at his supposed wit.

"You know the losses our family has attained since the war! Your father is in Azkaban and all you think of is yourself! Know your place boy! You are of age so it's the dinner or you're out and can get your own flat for all I care!" His mother fumed and stomped out the door. Theodore sighed and began to search for a presentable outfit.

* * *

><p>"Mother! I simply cannot go to this dinner." He sat with his arms crossed.<p>

"Blaise, honey I thought you and dear Desiree were friends..good friends?" His mother smirked.

Blaise groaned. "Friends, that is all. Besides mother, there is someone else." She tittered at this.

"That doesn't mean you can't see Malfoy." _She won't change her mind now. Might as well go and keep Draco company_..

* * *

><p>Elegant chandeliers caused the guests to 'Ooooh' in awe, Draco snorted in disgust, she remembered how a teacher of hers had died near to the insignificant pieces of gold. It wasn't as if she cared the muggle-lover; no, it was simply disgusting how people, no matter the circumstances, would be people. <em>They need to stop lusting after my wealth and pay attention to <em>me!

A gangly boy walked towards her. "It is disturbing that a man would look so.. so.. _at home_ in a dress. Desiree. But then again you always were slightly girly."

Malfoy reached for her wand at her side when she remembered, no pockets. Instead she'd been forced to tuck it her upper-garment, quite useful for all the trouble they are. No use reaching down her front over Nott. Instead she settled for her trademark sneer.

"I will take that as a compliment seeing as you would never be able to pull off such a feat. You should be glad I accept your comment as a compliment seeing as marrying into my family might be the only way to restore honor to your name. It is pitiful, a pureblood status diminished like _that_." She snapped her fingers for emphasis and turned on heel.

She did so only to smack into a tall figure. "Good evening, Miss Desiree." She recognized that deep voice.

"Blaise? You came? You don't mean.." Her Italian friend smiled.

"Draco, Draco. You know of my mother's ways, though a taste of the Malfoy cuisine isn't undesirable." That was good in Draco's opinion, the idea of being courted by her closest friend felt wrong.

"Well sit next to me, I'd rather not spend this meal next to Nott." Blaise raised an eyebrow glancing at Theodore before nodding.

She made her way to the long table, her parents, Blaise, his mother and her current husband, Nott, and his mother followed. She eased into her chair and arranged her dress, ugh the bloody thing was getting in the way. Blaise took the seat next to her leaving the other one on her side open. The chair next to her was pulled out in her peripheral and she frowned in distaste, it seemed she couldn't escape Nott.

"Sorry I'm late. D'you mind if I sit here? It's the last open chair." That wasn't the dreaded voice of Nott, no, it was an equally annoying one though.

She stalled her answer as long as she could before meeting the newcomer's green eyes. She was put on a spotlight, everyone's eyes on her including her mother's pointed stare. She let out a huff, "Fine, Potter."

His lack of etiquette was apparent as he plopped down into the chair, she turned her head away slightly thrusting her nose into the air. She could already tell it was going to be a long night. Nott was irritating, but that was all. Potter on the other hand, well, he was a commoner with no manners surely, he'd probably put on his whole 'golden boy' act, and to top it off who knows what information Potty might gather to use against her!

* * *

><p><strong>Also: Do you guys want this story to be sweet gooey love or... well :mischievous glint: smexin it up? Innocent or.. not?<strong> **Also also if anyone has any ideas or suggestions** **for my story I welcome them! Sorry again for the boring chapter, I'll have a better one _soon_.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Don't get used to such quick updates people! And sorry Ladykiki this one isn't much longer than the last.. D: And yay! Alice is back! Hope it isn't too confusing, this chapter. And thanks to my reviewers: , (as always) highonlifealice, Bucky5, XxLadyKikixX, HighlyLogicalGH, Kyenchan, beautifulyellowflame, HeartsGlow, Mei15, and YouknowwhoVivibert {Yes i do know who:PPP} Also thanks to all subscribers/favoriters you guys are awesome:D  
><strong>

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>"So why the hell are you here? Sure you may have helped our family in court but I know for a fact that my father and I detest you. So why come here and make problems for us, Potter?" She hissed at the offending mop of raven hair.<p>

Potter put his hand on his chin as if thinking deeply about it. "For food and your mum made me cookies."

Malfoy nearly choked on her wine, this was ludicrous!

Potter had a smug air about him. "Yeah, your mom's pretty nice when she wants to be."

"Go to—" She broke off when she noticed her words had the guests' attention. She swallowed and quickly apologized. "Please excuse my rude behavior and continue to enjoy your meals." Mum and Father would have her head if she wasn't polite.

A slight smile curved Blaise's lips as he watched Potter and Draco grumble quietly to each other. Theodore on the other hand was put off at having to sit between Potty and Mr. Malfoy. He did his best to quietly eat his meal without gaining Mr. Malfoy's attention or getting engaged in a conversation with wonder boy.

At the other end of the table the mothers were chatting while Lucious sat stiffly with an air of sullenness. "So dear Narcissa, I see Harry Potter is here. Did you invite him as a suitor?"

Mrs. Malfoy looked up at Ms Zabini's question. "Well you see Antoinette; I myself am rather surprised he came. I feel it is best to get over our differences and change for the better. I've gained this way of thinking after the war."

Lucious perked up at the topic he could actually contribute too. "That, and the fact that Potter has extremely beneficial magical qualities. Parsletongue for example, what if we were to have a Malfoy heir that possessed such power? For his magical abilities the issue of being a half-blood is not so serious."

The oldest there, Theodore's mother, spoke up. "Isn't it a tad hasty? Going about and marrying off your, only recently turned, daughter? No disrespect intended…"

Mrs. And Mr. Malfoy shared a look, there was another reason they were interested in Potter, a selfish one albeit.

Narcissa was quick with an answer. "It would be nice to honor our savior wouldn't it? Well there's no better way than from the hospitality of my home."

The other two women nodded their heads in agreement although this was lessening the chance for their sons.

She couldn't even taste the specially prepared cuisine; I don't think anyone could with him sitting in the next chair. His annoyingly deep voice broke into her thoughts, "I really don't understand you Malfoy. One minute you're happy and laughing the next you're right back to this enemy thing. Why do you do this Malfoy?"

She pushed her fork around on the china plate. "I don't like you Potter. I was the nice one first, you turned me away. You're a little late." Malfoy sneered at her food not facing Potter.

Potter from the corner of her eye looked unperturbed. "I asked 'Mione 'bout how you've been acting, she said something about PS or something. I don't have a clue though.. do you?"

Draco had prepared another tactic; though it was childish she ignored him and pretended to eat her food. She felt the need to watch what she ate, what if she ate too much and she split the seams of her dress. Why are women forced to wear such constricting garments?

Harry ran a hand through is hair, this was getting awkward real fast. He wasn't quite sure why he had turned up at the Malfoy Manor doorstep. It was as if being tugged by an invisible string. The idea of attending at dinner with the Malfoy's would have been revolting two years ago but now, after everything that's happened… Our several year rivalry seems so petty looking back on it now. It's up to us to make things better, to revel in the change the war has brought.

Harry wanted a response out of those cold grey eyes. "You look pretty dashing in that dress, Malfoy."

"Of course I do, I'm a Malfoy if you forgot Potter." She'd replied immediately and seemed to regret breaking her silent treatment turning her head away to face Blaise.

"So, Blaise. How have you been recently? I haven't seen you as often as usual." Blaise just shook his head smiling at his bratty friend.

"Well Draco I've had my hands full... with another's."

She replied with mock haughtiness, "You sly fox! What about… us?" She tried to pout but it turned into a rare smile.

Blaise laughed and she heard Potter chuckle too. "Don't worry Draco, I still have time to hold your hand too, and hold you in my arms when you have bad dreams, and I'll kiss your knee when get a boo-boo." Blaise spoke in such a sincere voice all the teens, even the sulky Theodore, guffawed earning disapproving looks from their elders.

Harry felt as if he was behind one of those two-way mirrors, like he was witnessing a hidden side of Malfoy and the other Slytherin.

The atmosphere was considerably lighter as the night went on, Harry kept eyeing his watch. It's a school night and it's getting sort of late, but I can't just leave…

Just then the last course, dessert, came out. A hand on his other side reached for a dish and Harry remembered Nott was there. That guy is sulking... I don't know why he came if he was just going to act like that. Whatever, let him be that way.

He nudged Malfoy, "Hey this is really good... Meringue, right?"

Malfoy was still acting quite bratty, "Don't touch me in such a friendly manner. Meringue is just a part of it, this dish is called Pavlova. The meringue is the base while the assortments of fruits are attached with whipped cream."

"Wow, sounds like you know a lot about it."

"Though the meringue is overdone, it should still be soft on the inside and crunchy on the outside. Those house elves just don't know how to make them right."

"Who knew you had any idea about culinary arts." Harry was putting all his effort into being friendly.

She took her face in her hands. "You just set me up for a cliché answer. Damn you, Potter."

Lucious spoke towards Malfoy, "Desiree, our time tonight has expired. Please show the guests out."

"Yes, father." Malfoy stood with the expected air of grace.

Everyone rose to walk out the door and out the door. Malfoy wasn't surprised that Potter seemed to stick to her like a tick as they walked through the garden. "Do you not know of personal space, Potter? Well I guess its ok if really want to, I mean you're not the only one that's wants some of this." She smirked at him and tried to walk faster.

Potter opened his mouth to say something when— "Traaaaaaaanny!" There were harsh laughs as a flying projectile splattered over the aristocratic blonde. Everyone looked up to see some hooligans driving wildly in a pick-up truck.

She spluttered for a minute then did something surprising, she reached down the front of her dress and pulled out a wand. "Crucio!" She cursed at the people in the vehicle.

The truck, the one witholding those to blame for whatever was thrown, screeched and rolled off into a ditch. "Malfoy! Stop!"

Covered in a brown substance Draco paid no heed to Potter's callings. Those fools would pay for what they did, humiliating her like that! "Stop it! Hurting them doesn't fix anything!"

"Oh stop it Potter! You think that just because you went and killed the Dark Lord that life is going to be full of sunshine and rainbows! Well it isn't! Grow the hell up!" Draco sneered at him; her features were contorted and were pretty bloody scarier than she ever was as a bloke.

Malfoy was like a bomb that was tickin', tickin', tickin' along and you think oh there's nothing wrong then BOOM, this happens. Harry decided the best thing to save those not-so-innocent people was to disrupt Malfoy's attention.

The rest of their party was scrambling around or like Lucious were standing stoicly waiting to see what happened.

Harry grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear. "Draco."

Almost mechanically her head turned to face Harry's, her mouth slack, "Huh?"

Harry was surprised at the lack of reaction as he reached over and took the wand out her grip. "I came here tonight because..." he paused peering into her steely grey eyes, "I want to make things right between us. Let's forget what's happened before, let's be friends."

"A... new beginning?" For once her tone wasn't colored with sarcasm.

"Sure."

She seemed to come to her senses. "Well I don't want it."

Harry smiled a small smile. "Too bad, I'm not the type who gives up easily if you hadn't noticed."

"Anything else?" What was this brown stuff they'd thrown at me?

"Take a bath. Now." Then Potter walked closer to her. "Oh and here." He dropped her wand back down into her dress.

She mad a noise of disbelief 'Tch.' Before turning around and heading back to the Manor.

Harry waved, "See you at school!" disapparating into Hogsmede.

"I hope not," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>I had the scariest dream where i was raped and i woke up at 4 a.m. and I didn't go back to sleep cuz i thought there was someone in my room:( anyways here you guys go! tell me about it!~<strong>


End file.
